KING
by Frikortreat
Summary: Magia, energía elemental, y habilidades sobrenaturales son pocos los que la manipulan, que pasaría si se pudiera encontrar estos secretos en el lugar más inesperado y a la vez más concurrido, "INTERNET"
1. Prologo y Capitulo 1

- Nnaknakkdnnkankdsnka - - dialogo del personaje

-nnnjdnjdnjdnj- -acción o descripción de una acción

'ncnncnnc' -pensamiento

**PROLOGO**

Desde el inicio de los tiempos, a lo largo de la historia y en distintas culturas han existido personas que destacaron entre los demás, algunos les llamaron dioses, otros les llamaron elementales, brujos, chamanes, santos, etc.

Todos fueron y son la misma cosa, psíquicos (psychers) amos del flujo de la energía (mana), artífices de lo que llamaron magia o milagros.

La energía que controlan es la que viene de su alma, pero los más grandes usaban la de la naturaleza, pero ese arte se olvidó con el tiempo, y solo una sociedad cerrada y uno que otro grupo conocen de el, pero no todos ellos se llevan bien.

* * *

**CAPITULO 01: Renacimiento**

Un despertador cumplió su propósito

'Tsk, que flojera da ir a la U hoy'

- Mark, levántate tienes que ir a la universidad

Esa voz fue la voz de la madre de Mark, siempre lo ha despertado así desde la primaria .

El joven Mark se levanta, se asea, toma su desayuno, se despide, y luego sale, se dirige a la universidad caminando, él ahorra el dinero de sus pasajes para alguna emergencia.

* * *

Ya en el tercer periodo

'he estado sintiendo esa sensación, de como si algo me aplastara'

Un temblor

'no, es diferente, un temblor no haría que me falte el aire'

La sensación de que hay un peligro en el aula, es experimentada por Mark.

De la nada él se para frente a toda el aula.

- ¡Huyan, salgan de aquí!

La profesora me queda viendo extrañada.

- ¡Sabía que algún día la hierba te iba a dejar así! - ese fue Franz uno de los amigos de Mark

'Pendejo, sabes que ni siquiera fumo'

- ¡Idiotas, salgan rápido de aquí!

- Cálmese alum...

El peligro se acerca a la profesora, él la lanza a un costado y un golpe le da de lleno, queda presionado por una increíble contra la pared

Sus compañeros gritan y salen despavoridos hacia fuera del salón, abre los ojos frente a él hay una criatura que se describiría como algo similar a los hollow de Bleach; con un cuerpo ocre de dos a tres veces el tamaño de un ser humano, en vez de un rostro una gran placa amorfa de color morado con dos agujeros vacíos en el lugar en los que tendrían que estar sus ojos; su inmensa mano es lo que lo presiona contra la pared , a cada segundo que pasa Mark siente que la fuerza abandona su cuerpo.

Esa cosa lo suelta, se dirige hacia afuera donde están sus compañeros mirando, su visión se vuelve borrosa.

-¡No!-grita.

Si uno busca en internet poderes mágicos o poderes especiales, aparecen infinidad de resultados afirmando ser ciertos.

Cuando Mark ingresó a uno de estos sitios pensó ´es otra pendejada de internet´ pero tras intentar corroborarlo funcionó y ahí fue cuando le presto mucha atención y mucho de su tiempo.

Los principios básicos de lo que la pagina llamo psi, eran aumento, ráfaga, refuerzo, mezclando estos tres se podía obtener telequinesis, piroquinesis, telepatía, alquimia etc.

Concentró mucho psi y lo mezclo con el aire y lo expulso hacia ese 'hollow' lanzándolo hacia el fondo del salón y antes de que choque contra el muro crea una barrera de aire superdenso desde dentro del aula.

La bestia al notar que existe algo que no la deja salir hace el ademán de olfatear, cual perro de caza, y como era de esperarse notó que quien creo la barrera fue Mark

El 'hollow' se abalanza furiosamente hacia él, y para cualquiera que lo viese pareciera que por cada cm que se acerca se hace más rápido

'mierda, donde se ha metido'

-¡ajhjhjhjhjhjhjhhhhhh...!- evitar gritar de dolor era imposible, el lugar donde antes estaba su brazo izquierdo ahora es un caño de sangre.

La bestia lleva en sus fauces su brazo, y vuelve a mirarlo.

Eso se vuelve a abalanzar hacia él, pero esta vez usa rise (aumento) en su cuerpo, y logra esquivar su ataque, ataca con sus manos como si fueran cuchillas, la carpeta que estaba atrás de él quedo destrozada.

Una suave brisa entra al salón.

'Tsk, la barrera se está deshaciendo'

No le quedaba mucho, con suerte le quedaba cuatro minutos antes de que toda la sangre abandonara su cuerpo, y unos dos minutos y medio antes de perder el conocimiento.

El 'hollow' también se da cuenta, cambia su dirección hacia la puerta.

'Parece que esa va a ser la única opción'

Toca una carpeta y la transmuta en una lanza de titanio, `sea lo que sea de lo que este hecho esa cosa no saldrá ileso` y así fue la lanza le atravesó la espalda, la bestia dio un grito de dolor, se la arrancó, y se dirige hacia él nuevamente, justo lo que él quería, con la mano con la intención de atravesarlo. Recibió el golpe de lleno, el dolor es insoportable apenas se mantiene conciente, esa cosa parece sonreír, pero pronto esa sonrisa desapareció al notar que su mano era sostenida, por un brazo casi sin vida.

'Alguien ayúdeme, alguien…,no quiero que muera nadie ¡Ayúdenme!' Eso último fue un grito de su alma.

Una energía extraña invade su cuerpo, sin importar el origen de esta, la enfocó todo en una ráfaga dirigida desde su pierna derecha con destino a su cabeza, su cuerpo empieza a brillar con fuerza y se empieza a desvanecer, con esto ya la barrera se ha deshecho completamente, es lógico saber que nadie se acercaría a la escena fresca de un doble asesinato, pero alguien se acerca , la visión de él esta borrosa, no puede ver quien es, algo húmedo toca su rostro y luego escucho un grito cargado de dolor

-¡MAAAAARKK!

'¿Lucy?'

* * *

El mundo se oscurece, pero después él se encuentra parado en medio del salón, este está intacto, como si nada hubiese pasado, puede respirar normalmente, su brazo izquierdo está en su lugar

'Imposible si esa cosa me atravesó el pecho con su enorme mano abierta'

- ¡Estoy muerto! -dijo en voz alta, ' si es que soy un fantasma, nadie me va a escuchar'

-Hasta que lo comprendes, eres el que más tiempo le ha tomado darse cuenta -una joven como de su edad le dice eso mirándole a la cara

- Eso significa que tú eres la muerte, una shinigami o algo así.

- No, idiota, soy como tú, yo también estoy muerta.

- Y ¿qué haces aquí?

- Te estaba observando 'es lo único que puedo hacer', eres la primera persona que puede luchar de igual a igual con esas cosas.

- De igual a igual, no me digas, pero si no te das cuenta ¡estoy muerto!

- ¡Cállate! eso ya lo sé, pero ¿quién te enseño todo eso? y ¿realmente quién eres?

- ¿Qué son todas esas preguntas? y ¿quién eres tú?

- Si te respondo, me responderás a mí

- Sí

-No lo sé, pero ellos me llaman Kana

-¿Ellos?

- Ellos -dice señalando a la puerta

- Mark Ceras Vine, como ya lo supondrá usted está muerto

- Vienen a llevarme a donde tengo que ir ¿verdad?

- Se equivoca, ya estábamos aquí antes de su muerte,...

- Esperen eso significa, que sabían que esto iba suceder, y lo dejaron ser, ¡malditos bastardos! Pudo haber gente herida, o peor aún muerta.

- Eso estaba predestinado, pero hubo una intrusión en el flujo de los hechos, el ente conocido como Kana atravesó el flujo de la realidad, brindando energía a ti Ceras, evitando así las 43 muertes predestinadas...

'Así que de ella fue la energía'

- Tú me ayudaste -dijo mirando a Kana a los ojos, pero ella inmediatamente volteó a un lado, evitando la mirada - ¿por qué lo hiciste?

- Sentí, que una voz conocida me llamaba y simplemente lo hice.

- Esta listo Mark Ceras

- Ah sí, supongo que me tienen que llevarme al otro lado, pues vamos

- Está equivocado, al abandonar su vida por salvar las vidas de otros ganó el favor celestial

- ¿Favor celestial?

- Idiota, eso significa que te permitirán volver

- Imposible mi cuerpo quedó destrozado

- Que no estabas escuchando, es un favor celestial

Una grieta en el espacio apareció frente a ellos y se fue abriendo.

- Cruce este portal, una vez del otro lado busque su cuerpo en el hospital universitario, entre en él, y con eso usted volverá a la vida.

'no , no puedo dejarla aquí, tengo que devolverle el favor'

- Kana vienes conmigo

- ¡huh!

- Eso no se puede Mark Ceras, el favor divino de la resurrección solo se le ha concedido a usted, ella ya no puede regresar porque ya no existe su cuerpo

- Me niego, ella también ayudo a impedir esas 43 muertes, así que hablen con quien sea que sea su jefe y díganle que ella vendrá conmigo, así que el todopoderoso le devuelva su cuerpo

Esos tipos me quedan mirando extrañados, y cerraron los ojos, segundos después los abrieron

- Petición aprobada, pero la condición cambia, al cruzar volverán automáticamente a la vida, los recuerdos de lo sucedido han sido alterados para los testigos y su nombre ahora será Kana Azura.

- Vamos –le dijo tomando su mano- de regreso a la vida...

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»


	2. Capitulo 2

CAPITULO 02: Resurrección

Algo raro está pasando- piensa Lucy Rivera

Habían pasado unos minutos desde que Mark Ceras había muerto luchando con una criatura, todos estaban hablando acerca de un ataque terrorista, incluso habían extraído unos cuerpos de quien sabe dónde, y de cómo Mark Ceras había enfrentado y salvado a todos al hacer explotar una granada de los terroristas.

Todo eso le parecía extraño, cuando ella había visto a Mark Ceras siendo atravesado por una extraña criatura, y lo había visto expirar su último aliento en sus brazos.

- Espero que Ceras este bien -dijo un chico que estaba frente a las ruinas del salón

- Disculpa tu eres amigo de Mark -Lucy preguntó- ¿viste todo lo que pasó?

- Sí, soy Franz

- ¿Viste lo que pasó? Dímelo por favor

- Estábamos en clase de mate, cuando esos tipos de sendero ingresaron, Ceras reaccionó golpeando al que parecía el líder en los huev...digo en las castañas, tomó su arma le apuntó a la cabeza y nos dijo a todos que saliéramos, tras eso lanzó una granada a la puerta y esta se derrumbó, desde fuera lo único que escuchamos fueron disparos. Después la policía llegó, entró y disparó a los que quedaban adentro y sacaron a Ceras que estaba inconsciente y dijeron que con unas heridas de bala.

'Imposible, después de que ingrese al salón, todo empezó a brillar y cuando se aclaró estaba fuera de el'- pensó la muchacha de cabello castaño

-¿Dónde se lo llevaron? - pregunto a Franz

-Supongo que al hospital universitario, escuché que como él no tenía seguro la Universidad correría con los gastos.

-Gracias

'Por eso cuando volví, no estaba su cuerpo, espero que ninguna de esas organizaciones conspirativas este ocultando esto'

Lucy se dirige al hospital caminando.

...

Mark y Kana cruzan el portal tomados de la mano (idea de Mark, ya que Kana se quedó atónita), aparecen delante del cuerpo de él.

La puerta se abre.

...

La habitación de Mark era la nro.23, Lucy abrió la puerta, dos personas estaban frente a un cuerpo que empezaba a desvanecerse.

Una de esas personas estaba desnuda mientras tomaba de la mano a la otra.

...

- Lucy, esto no es lo que te imaginas, yo yo...- Mark no sabía que inventar, mientras se vestía con la bata del cuerpo que acababa de desaparecer

'Posiblemente me va a golpear' piensa el mientras se cubre el posible punto de impacto.

Pero no pasa, por el contrario Lucy se abalanzó sobre él y lo abraza con fuerza.

- Auch...- en ese preciso momento una oleada de información junto con el dolor llegó a él

'Así que con ese hecho encubrieron todo'

- snif, snif pensé que habías muerto

'Que extraño, bueno a seguir la corriente'

- No es posible que creas que un golpe en la cabeza, un brazo roto y 3 balas me habían matado

'No es posible, a él también y quien es ella'

Mark notó como Lucy se quedó viendo a Kana.

- Lucy, ella es Kana Azura amiga mía por motivos familiares, a partir de hoy ella se quedará en mi casa

- Mark, ¿por qué estabas desnudo con ella a tu lado?

'Rápido, piensa piensa'

- Es que ella quería ver las marcas que me dejaron las balas, le quise mostrar y no me di cuenta de que estaba sin ropa

'créetelo, créetelo'

- Y quién diablos crees que se va a tragar esa historia, pervertido- consecuente a eso le dio un golpe en el estómago y cuando le iba a dar otro Kana le detuvo la mano

- Es cierto - un ligero rubor se nota en sus mejillas - eso fue lo que pasó, si no hubieras ingresado yo habría sido la que le diera ese golpe

- cof cof cof Lucy - tocando su estómago -puedes llevar a Kana a mi casa, tú tienes una copia de mi llave, puedes acompañarla en lo que me dan de alta.

- Pero ¿que va a decir tu madre?

'De seguro a ella también le han de haber alterado los recuerdos'

- No te preocupes, ella entenderá

'Eso espero'

- Kana por favor ve con Lucy, ella es de mi entera confianza, espérame allá tenemos que hablar de lo que acaba de suceder

- ¿Y qué es lo que acaba de suceder? ¿no será lo de hace rato?

- No, no, no es eso - decía Mark mientras que una gota de sudor estilo anime aparecía en su sien

- ¡Pe-pervertido! - una mano se estrelló con el rostro de Mark

Inmediatamente después de eso tomo de un brazo a Kana, quien había visto la escena, y abandonó con ella la habitación.

Minutos más tarde

Un doctor ingresa en la habitación

- Mark Ceras que tal se encuentra

- Bien, ya que me extrajeron las balas 'si claro' ya no me duele nada, ¿cuándo me darán de alta?

- Si ya se siente bien, de inmediato; a propósito que la parece su nuevo cuerpo

'Sabía que ese rostro lo conocía'

- Es como el original, pero se siente un poco extraño

- Es que ahora no un humano normal como antes, ahora eres un brave saint y Azura es una Psycher

- ¿Ah? ¿Brave saint?

- Supongo que las sociedades actuales los llaman reyes

- ¿reyes? Lo de psycher lo conozco, pero eso último

- Si, se han puesto excepciones en su cuerpo, la ley de equivalencia de intercambio ya no se aplica en algunos casos a usted, creo que le han llamado Imagine Creator

- ¿Imagine Creator?

- Lo que imagines basado o no en la información que tengas del enemigo se materializará

- Como lo de Shiro en Fate Stay Night

- Tiene el mismo fundamento, pero los usos dependen de su imaginación

- A qué te refieres con enemigos

- Ya que se siente bien, puede irse directamente o si quiere hago que le traigan una movilidad

- Así esta bien, pero aún no responde mi pregunta

- Si va a participar en algún conflicto diga la palabra "yarase"

- Y eso para que es

- Es para separar el espacio junto los psychers o reyes presentes, para evitar los daños en este mundo, además si ingresa a la página . .html que es de donde aprendió todo, abra una actualización para usted, adiós

- Espera…

De nada sirvió, ya había desaparecido

'Tengo que salir de aquí, mi madre debe estar preocupada'

- Una cosa más, hay unos periodistas afuera te recomiendo usar el alterespacio, he solicitado un permiso especial, solo para esta ocasión, para salir

Una voz venía de la nada

Mark Ceres se pone su ropa, se dirige a la salida y se da cuenta que hay varias personas con cámaras tras las puertas de cristal.

'Mierda, era verdad pensaba que era broma'

-¡Yarase!

Al salir, el mundo se veía diferente, el cielo era de un tono rojizo, el aire era un poco más pesado y no se veía a ninguna otra persona además de él en este mundo, eso era por el permiso especial.

'Supongo que tendré que ir a pie'


End file.
